


Anger

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I have no idea how to tag, I'm Sorry, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Public Sex, Smut, WTF, Why Did I Write This?, it's better than it looks don't worry, kinda like the incredible hulk but not quite as intense sort of, mikey has anger issues but in a weird way, or just don't read anyway, this is my first smut don't kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey is an expert at staying composed and calm. Except when he's not. </p><p>Sometimes his anger gets a little out of hand...</p><p>Pete Wentz the annoying little asshole just pisses Mikey off more. </p><p>But maybe Pete can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger

**Author's Note:**

> ugh it took ages to write this bc im lazy af. Dont hate me. This is my first go at smut ever so don't judge me im a female virgin so how the fudge am i supposed to now how it works? Im sorry for creating this.

Mikey's POV

 

Anger. Such a dangerous emotion, even for normal people. For me, it's even worse. I'm great at hiding my emotions, keeping a straight face most of the time. But when emotions are oppressed for too long, they concentrate, they get harsher, stronger, more powerful and they act like a fuse. Once lit, it's only a short time until I explode. 

When I lash out, my body changes. Not just small things, proper physical changes. My stamina and strength get better, my eyes go red, my teeth and nails get tougher. I can kick down a wall when I'm seriously angry.

I guess you could say that I'm the real life version of The Incredible Hulk in a less intense, less green, less superhero-y type of way.

The first rage I remember was when I was four. My brother Gerard and I were at our grandmothers house. As the older sibling, Gerard had privileges. He was allowed to do more. He could stay up later than me, he could drink out of a real glass, he was allowed his own money, he could eat off real porcelain and I wanted part of that. When I was told 'no' I got angry. I went into a full on four-year-old strop but worse. By the time I'd finished, I had torn the bottoms of the curtains ripped off the cupboard doors in the kitchen and bitten a leg off the dining table.

The second time was my first day of Middle School. A boy in my class was being rude to a girl and I stepped in. He did take his attention of the girl but turned it to me. He made fun of me for being tall, thin and lanky, for having glasses, for having a weird older brother. The rage set in when he mentioned my mother. I kicked the leg of his chair so hard that it bent and he fell off and I left a massive dent in his table. After this incident, I was bullied everyday, beaten up and shoved in lockers.

And so it carried on, even when I got to high school. I recall a time when I had been stuffed in a locker and, instead of waiting around to be let out, I just ripped the door clean off.

From that time on, I was known for being hostile and having extremely rare violent breakouts. People avoided me, I avoided people. It worked out. Until a new kid arrived.

Pete Wentz was a trouble maker. A stubborn, nosy, persistent little trouble maker. As he had been out-casted just like me, so unfortunately he stuck to me like glue.

"Hey Mikeyway!" Pete's voice called down the empty corridor. "I didn't think you were the kind of person to cut class."

"Are you kidding me? I would do anything to get out of that history test!"

"Wanna get out of here? I know a cool place to go that's not here." Pete suggested. I shook my head.

"I have a My Chem rehearsal in lunch hour." My Chemical Romance was the band I had started with my brother and his friends, Ray, Frank and Bob.

Pete frowned.

"Shame. It's no fun on my own. I guess I'll see you in English then, Mikeyway!"

And with that, he was gone. I grimaced as I walked away. He was so annoying! Why wouldn't he just leave me alone? Needless to say, I wasn't looking forward to English...

In English, I snapped. I didn't mean to, it just happened. Jeremy, the kid from middle school, was being a provocative little twat and I got frustrated too fast. My lack of self control really showed.

Shortly after leaving a dent in the wall, I panicked and sprinted away. When I had been running for half a minute, I realized that there was a fence round the school grounds. That was no problem for me though. I took a running jump, landing on the other side and continued to get as far away from the school as possible .

Quickly I darted into an alley where I collapsed on the floor, trying to stop the anger but I knew I had to take it out on someone. I still tried to keep it in. There was a crunch, the familiar crunch of someone walking, and a soft voice in my ear.

"Hey Mikeyway."

Pete's POV

 

The whole class stared in awe as Mikey destroyed the door when he slammed it behind him. Mr Hoppus was over making sure that Jeremy was okay when I made my way to the doorway.

"Wentz, don't even think about it. I'll send someone from reception to deal with him." He said sternly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"No can do sir. They don't know what he can do." And then I ran away.

I had a faint idea of where he went. There was an alley about three streets away that I'd seen him go into before. It was my best chance at finding him so I sprinted, faster then I could usually run, to the alley .

Relief flooded my brain when I saw him, only to be quickly replaced by fear as he curled up into a ball, shaking and digging his nails into the concrete.

Hesitantly, I stepped towards him.

"Hey Mikeyway." I whispered quietly, gently resting my hand on his shoulder. He immediately flinched away. 

"Pete, this isn't the time. You shouldn't be here. You'll get hurt. Leave." Mikey's voice was filled with anger and fear.

"No."

Mikey looked taken aback.

"What do you mean 'no'? I said LEAVE!" He growled, sounding frustrated.

"And I said no. Mikey, this isn't a game. I'm not leaving you like this." 

A snarl ripped through the air and Mikey's eye met mine. To my surprise, they were red, instead of the normal brown.

"I don't want to hurt you, Pete, but I know I can't help myself. Please leave, now." His eyes pleaded with mine but I shook my head. I had made up my mind.

"No. And that is final. I know you don't want to hurt anyone but you have to let this out. You may not be able to help yourself but I can help you. I just want you safe, okay?"

Mikey roared, smashing his fist into the wall. It made an impressive dent. Tears were beginning to leak down his cheeks. 

"Mikey you can't deal with this alone. Please let me help you." Reluctantly, Mikey nodded, vermilion eyes filled with shame. "You need to take this out on a person. But you don't want to hurt anyone. You can...you can do what you want to me. I don't mind. I want you to be safe." By this time, I was crying too. "Please, Mikey. I don't want you to suffer. Please let me help."

Mikey stared, eyes asking me for permission, even though I had already given it. Slowly, I nodded,bracing myself for the worst.

And then he pounced.

Mikey lunged forward, pinning me to the wall. I waited for the impact of a punch or kick but it never came. Instead, Mikey whispered in my ear.

"When you said anything...did you mean anything?" His voice shook nervously. When I nodded, he smirked.

A yelp escaped my mouth as he roughly grabbed my hair, pulling hard. I could feel his breath on my lips.

"That's right, Pete...scream for me." His tone was dark and suggestive and really, really hot. He yanked me up to his height and smashed his lips onto mine. Holy fuck, that was good. It only got better as he pressed against me, trying to get even closer. 

I let out an embarrassingly loud moan when Mikey bit down hard on my bottom lip, slipping his tongue into my open mouth. He explored my mouth, tangling his tongue with mine, making us both moan with pleasure. Slowly, I moved my hands to his hips.

"Mmmmmmmmmm... Pete...I...I need...more..." Mikey groaned against my lips. "Are you...okay...with thi- OH SHIT!"

He cut himself off when I reached down and cupped his cock through his jeans and he started messily thrusting into my hand.

"Pete...I want you to...fuck...I want you...in...shit...I want you in me...ohhh..." He panted breathlessly. My mind practically exploded. He wanted fuck him. In a public alley. In the middle of the day. Needless to say, I was concerned.

"But...if we get caught..."

"Then we get caught. They can't do anything. And I really want this Pete. You said I could do what I wanted and this is what I want." It was also what I wanted, but I was still unconvinced.

"Mikey, it hurts. Trust me. It hurts like hell to start with." I recalled, remembering my first time.

He slammed his fist into the wall, too close to my head for my liking.

"That didn't hurt me. I think I can take you."

"Are you sure you don't want to...?"

"Pete, if I fuck you it will hurt more than you could ever imagine. And I really don't want to hurt you right now." His point had been made and he immediately started kissing me again, rough and messy. I could feel his hard-on grinding against my leg.

His hands slipped up my T-shirt, running over my chest. I let out breathy gasps as he traced over my nipples. My hands on Mikey's waist dropped lower, my fingers tucking into the waistband of his jeans. I ducked my head, licking up his neck. I found his sweet spot and bit down, sucking, leaving a dark purple hickey. 

I flipped us round so that Mikey was against the wall, and started pulling down his jeans, taking his boxers down with them. He gasped loudly when the cold air touched his cock and he tugged on my pants, trying to get them off. Not breaking the kiss, I helped him. We were both ready. 

I pulled away and spat on many hand, using my saliva as makeshift lube. Then I lined myself up, resting my forehead against Mikey's and breathing deeply. 

"You ready?" I asked, Mikey nodding in response.

I pushed in, earning a desperate moan from Mikey. His nails were digging into my hips as I started to move. My hand slipped between us, curling round Mikey's dick. I stroked it in time with my thrusts, bringing Mikey closer to the edge. He bit down harshly on my collar bone, how his mouth even got there I will never know, and I groaned. It didn't take too long before Mikey threw his head back, yelling, and I knew I had found the spot. I kept pushing in, harder and faster, until Mikey was a whimpering mess. 

"Pete...I'm gonna...uh...PETE!" He moaned, coming hard into my hand. 

His eyes widened and I saw them change from fire red to chocolate brown before they closed again. Although Mikey had come, I hadn't, and I carried on fucking Mikey into the wall, him whimpering softly and shaking slightly, completely venerable, until finally, I moaned his name and came inside of him.

Breathing heavily, I leant my forehead against his, my hands tightly clamped onto his shoulders. 

"Fuck, Mikey. That was...that was..." 

"Fucking amazing. Shit. I fucking love you." He sighed, warm breath hitting my lips.

"Yeah...you're beautiful, you know that? So hot..." I murmured, leaning forward to kiss him again. 

When my lips touched his, it felt amazing, his lips were so soft and they tasted of coffee and gum and I wanted that moment to last forever. Mikey moved his hand up to cup my face, thumb gently stroking my cheek. He was first to pull away. 

"Boyfriend?" He asked, eyes full of hope. 

"Hell yeah. But uh...we should probably clean up here." 

Mikey nodded, pulling up his skinny jeans and boxers. I did the same, smiling at him the whole time. 

"Um...my brother is still at school right now and my parents don't get home 'til so I was wondering if y'know...you wanted to uh...come round for a while?" Mikey tripped on his words, blushing and looking down, not meeting my eyes. 

I lifted up his chin with my finger, forcing him to stare into my eyes. After kissing his nose I asked, "And if I come round can we make out or..?."

"Yes! I-I mean...sure." 

"That's great." I smirked, leaning in to press another kiss to his lips.

Mikey's POV

 

Maybe Pete isn't so annoying after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Was that crap or okay? Idek just comment creative criticism and ill work on it


End file.
